Internado
by LiliGI27
Summary: El North Blue, es un internado para hijos de millonarios, famosos, políticos o cualquiera familia adinerada, es el internado mas grande de todo Gran Line, donde Luffy y todos los demás pasaran por muchas cosas, habrá mucho LuxNa y LawxNa.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece no me pertenece le pertenece al genio Eiichiro Oda, solo estoy usando los nombres de sus personajes para este Fic

 **Internado.**

 **Capitulo 1**.

 **Bienvenidos al North Blue.**

El North Blue, es un internado para hijos de millonarios, famosos, políticos o cualquiera familia adinerada, es el internado mas grande de todo Gran Line, sus instalaciones cuentan con varias canchas para realizar distintas actividades deportivas, una piscina olímpica, una enorme biblioteca, amplio estacionamiento, un centro comercial, varios pequeños restaurantes y también un enorme parque, solo entran algunos privilegiados ya que también eran sumamente exigentes con las calificaciones bueno eso si no eres el nieto del dueño como Monkey D. Luffy, quien muy menudo se estaba metiendo en problemas y faltando a clases.

Se encontraba durmiendo en una banca del parque con su inseparable sombrero de paja puesto encima de la cara, cuando de repente una discusión interrumpido su sueño.

-Gracias por desacerté de nosotras, vaya que eres una buena madre- Dijo una hermosa chica de unos diecisiete años de edad de largo cabello rojo y una hermosa piel muy pálida.

-¡Nami! te recuerdo que soy tu madre y no tienes derecho de hablarme a si- Le dijo la mujer mientras la agarraba bruscamente del brazo.

-Te recuerdo que nosotras no somos tus verdaderas hijas, no tienes que fingir y querer comportarte como la madre modelo solo por que, la prensa esta detrás de ti gracias a tus enredos amorosos con el comisario de pacotilla y ….- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que su cara fue volteada de una fuerte bofetada que le estampo la mujer de cabello rojo oscuro.

-No se te ocurra jamas en tu vida volver a decir que ustedes no son mis hijas, te puedo soportar cualquier berrinche, pero lo que nunca soportare es que dudes de que somos una verdadera familia- Le dijo mientras la miraba desafiante- A demás te recuerdo que si estas aquí es por tu ejemplar comportamiento.

-Ya vasta las dos, No entiendo por que siempre tienen que estar discutiendo nos van a ver todos y es nuestros primer día aquí Nami a si que calmate- Le hablo una chica de cabello morado corto de unos dieciocho años de edad.

-Nojiko tiene razón deberías calmarte un poco- sugirió su madre mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de sol.

-…..- No dijo mas nada solo siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que debido a su escándalo estaba siendo observada desde una baca del parque por un chico de cabello negro.

Después de un largo camino hasta el dormitorio de las chicas Nami no se quejo mas y al entrar a la habitación que se le había designado dejo sus maletas y sus cosas arriba de la cama que encontró libre, miro a su alrededor la habitación era muy amplia por lo menos el lugar era agradable o eso parecía a primera vista y sus compañeras al parecer eran ordenadas tal y como a ella le gustaba. Salió de la habitación para reunirse con su madre su hermana y el director de la escuela ya que recibirían sus horarios de clases, al encontrarse con ellas en la puerta de la oficina del rector tocaron, la secretaria las hizo pasar, al entrar tomaron haciendo frente a un escritorio que detrás de este había sentado un hombre corpulento, alto y canoso.

-Muchas gracias por recibirlas Garp no sabes el alivio que me dio cuando me dijiste que todavía tenias cupo en la escuela- Le dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos oscuros.

-No te preocupes Bellmere sabes que yo te aria el favor que me pidieras- Contesto Garp con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ella son mis hijas Nami y Nojiko, pero ya tu las conocías no es cierto- hablo Bellmere.

-Si pero de eso ya hace mucho- Suspiro Garp- Bueno señoritas bienvenidas al internado North Blue espero que se diviertan ya que estarán mucho tiempo aquí, por lo que me dijo su madre.

-¡QUE!- Se sorprendió Nami- Pensé que solo estaríamos un año como castigo y después regresaríamos a la escuela normal no nos puedes hacer esto Bellmere no es justo.

-Tampoco es justo que siendo parte de una familia tan adinera tu seas una ladrona o me equivoco Nami ademas ya que también cuentan con estudios superiores e decidido que estudien sus carreras aquí será lo mejor y no se preocupen nos veremos en las vacaciones.

-¿acaso no nos darán permiso lo fines de semana?- Pregunto Nojiko.

-No, veras señorita Nojiko ya que estas instalaciones son muy completas no necesitan salir los fines de semana- Contesto Garp- Bueno que esperan pueden ir por la secretaria por sus libros y horarios.

-Ya escucharon, yo saldré a despedirme en unos momentos de ustedes chicas, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar con Garp- Les dijo Bellmere.

-De acuerdo, vamos Nami- Nojiko se levanto de su acento y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina y espero a que su hermana hiciera lo mismo.

-De acuerdo- Se levanto de su asiento y salir de la oficina junto a su hermana.

Cuando las chicas salieron y cerraron la puerta Bellmere soltó un suspiro estaba realmente preocupada por sus hijas y quería lo mejor para ellas.

-Siento mucho eso Garp- Se disculpo Bellmere.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, entiendo por lo que pasas, no eres la única con esos dolores de cabeza créeme.

-Por favor te pido que tengas paciencia con mis hijas en especial con Nami se que ella hara lo posible para que la eches o la suspendas de la escuela.

-No te preocupes querida si puedo mantener a mis dos nietos aquí te garantizo que a tus hijas también- Le aseguro Garp.

-Bueno me retiro, quiero despedirme de las chicas antes de que entren a clases- Le dijo Bellmere mientras se colocaba de pie- Una cosa mas no les quiero dar dinero que compren todo lo que ellas quieran y me mandas la cuenta.

-Esta bien de inmediato daré la orden y no te preocupes en un par de horas terminaran las clases a si que si quieres quedarte un poco mas y ayudarlas a desempacar puedes hacerlo- Le dijo Garp.

-Esta bien- Lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa- No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo te debo una grande- Se despido con un movimiento de su mano y salir de la oficina.

 **-oooooo-**

Como Nami y Nojiko ya se encontraban con la secretaria decidido irlas a buscar a sus dormitorios ya que era lo mas probable que se encontraran hay o por lo menos Nami ella sabia que su hija no entraría de buenas a primera a clases a pesar de ser muy inteligente Nami podia llegar a ser muy testaruda, al llegar al dormitorio se encontró con la puerta abierta y a su hija menor sentada en la cama.

-¿puedo pasar?- Le pregunto Bellmere.

-…..- Pero Nami nisiquiera contesto.

-Se que piensas que soy una villana, que no soy tu madre y que mucho menos tengo derecho a dejarte aquí recluida- Dijo Bellmere mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama- Escucha Nami tu y Nojiko son todo para mi, no importa si realmente no tenemos lazos de sangre, somos una familia y nadie ni nada lo va a cambiar, si tome esta decisión fue por que ya estabas fuera de control, no necesitas robar por dios tienes todo lo que quieres y mas, verdaderamente no puedo entenderte.

-Esta bien….. Siento haber dicho que no somos tus hijas, yo se que has sido una excelente madre y afortunadamente, fuiste tu la que nos adopto….Gracias Bellmere- Le dijo para luego levantar la mirada y dedicarle una sonrisa a su madre, para luego abrazarla.

-Prometo venirlas a buscar en cuanto salgan de vacaciones- Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Vaya escena mas tierna jejejejeje- Se rió Nojiko quien se encontraba para en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-Garp me dijo que hoy no era necesario que entraran a las clases, que se dedicaran a desempacar y dejar sus cosas en orden- Les dijo a sus hijas- Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muchos papeles por firmar.

-Esta bien, te acompañaremos hasta tu auto- Le dijo Nojiko.

-Entonces démonos prisa la verdad es que tengo muchos compromisos- Dijo Bellmere mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si no les molesta preferiría quedarme a desempacar a ademas no me gustan las despedidas- Hablo Nami que seguía sentada en la cama.

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos, prometan que me llamaran todos los días o cada ves que puedan, cuídate mucho Nami - Le dijo para después salir de la habitación junto a Nojiko.

 **-oooooo-**

Nami se quedo desempacando en su habitación, saco todas sus cosas de su maleta y como a ordenarlas inmediatamente, después de eso tendría que ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar para saber exactamente en donde se encontraba cada salo de clases, cuando estaba terminando de guardar las cosas en el armario que le correspondía sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron dos chicas aproximadamente de su edad, que de inmediato se le acercaron con una sonrisa para saludar a su nueva compañera de cuarto.

-Hola, Mucho gusto yo soy Nico Robyn- Le hablo la recién llegada- Y ella es Vivi.

-Mucho gusto- La chica de pelo azul largo le dedico una sonrisa a su nueva compañera de habitación- Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.

-Mucho gusta mi nombre es Nami- Le devolvió el saludo a las chicas- Yo también espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

-Si gustas puedes mas tarde te daremos un recorrido por el lugar para que sepas en donde se encuentra cada salón y las canchas de deporte y ya que es jueves podemos ir a comer algo en los restaurantes- Hablo con amabilidad Vivi.

-¿Y es que acaso los viernes no hay clases?- pregunto Nami.

-Si que las hay, pero los viernes salimos un poco antes de clases- Le contesto Robin- Si quieres mañana en la noche te presentaremos a todos nuestros amigos, ya que debes sentirte muy sola.

-Muchas gracias chicas, a decir verdad mi hermana también entro a esta escuela a si que no estoy tan sola, pero me gustaría conocer a sus amigos- les dijo Nami.

-Esta bien entonces te ayudaremos a terminar de desempacar y luego te mostraremos el lugar, una cosa mas Nami ¿podrías mostrarme tu horario?- pregunto Vivi.

-Si mira aquí esta- Dijo Nami mientras le extendía a Vivi una hoja de papel en donde se encontraba impreso su horario de clases.

-Vaya estamos en el mismo curso es decir que daremos todas las clases juntas Nami- Dijo Emocionada Vivi.

-¿y tu Robin?- Pregunto Nami.

-No, yo estoy en el ultimo curso Nami a si que solo nos veremos en los descansos, al finalizar las clases y los fines de semana por supuesto.

-Que pena, pensaría que todas estaríamos en las mismas clases- Dijo Nami con decepción.

-Pero cuando nosotras estemos en el ultimo curso tampoco creo que estemos juntas Nami, bueno eso depende de la carrera que elijas, recuerda que se hacen énfasis según la carrera que elijas estudiar y el ultimo año solo darás materias relacionadas con esta- Le explico Vivi.

-Bueno terminemos de organizar esto y vamos a dar una vuelta para que Nami pueda conocer la escuela que les parece- Sugirió Robin.

-Perfecto- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Las tres chicas terminaron de desempacar y organizar todas las cosas de Nami y le explicaron que cada tres días tenia que dejar sus uniformes sucios encima de su cama para que fueran recogidos y lavados, le dijeron hasta que hora podía estar afuera de la habitación los días de semana, también que debía permanecer todo el día con el uniforme de lunes a viernes, a si que Nami se puso su uniforme para poder salir de la habitación ya que a pesar de ser su primer día el internado no toleraba ninguna tipo de faltas.

-Bueno ya que estas lista y todo esta en orden podemos ir a dar una vuelta no creen- Dijo Vivi.

-De acuerdo, pero esperen un momento chicas, quisiera llamar a mi hermana- Nami saco su celular y le marco a su hermana para decirle que se encontraran en un par de horas para la cena- Nos encontraremos en el centro comercial en la parte de la paz de comida para cenar con mi hermana espero que no les moleste que la invitara.

-Esta bien Nami no pasa nada- Le dijo Robin- ¿Que lugar te gustaría ver primer Nami?.

-La biblioteca estaría bien, ya que tengo todas las cases con Vivi ella ya me enseñara los salones mañana- contesto Nami.

-Entonces a la biblioteca y si quieres podemos ir después al parque para tomar un poco de aire antes de ir a cenar- Dijo emocionada Vivi.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la biblioteca que se encontraba bastante retirada, al llegar al lugar Nami se quedo asombrada do lo grande que esta era y esto le encantaba ya que le gustaba mucho leer.

-Vaya no pensé que fuese tan grande- Dijo con asombro Nami.

-Si la verdad es que es muy grande, yo por lo general vengo mucho aquí también me gusta leer mucho, será grato tener compañía, para venir aquí- Hablo Robin.

-Bueno, ahora vamos al parque- Les dijo Vivi ya que a ella no le emocionaba mucho estar en ese lugar.

Después de darle un recorrido por la biblioteca se dirigieron al parque en donde se sentaron seria del pequeño lago que se encontraba en todo el centro del parque.

-Esta haciendo mucho calor- Se quejo Vivi.

-Tienes razón- La secundo Robin.

-Si quieren puedo traer refrescos vi una maquina no muy lejos de aquí cuando veníamos de la biblioteca- Les dijo Nami mientras se ponía de pie.

-Muchas gracias Nami- Agradeció Vivi.

Nami se fue en busca de algo para beber dejando a sus amigas sentadas en el parque, llego con facilidad a la maquina que había visto antes, pero al llegar a ella recordó que no traía dinero en sus bolsillos a si que decidió correr hasta su habitación por su cartera, para poder sacar las bebidas de la maquina pero por llevar tanta prisa y no fijarse por donde iba tropezó con un chico y los dos cayeron de inmediato golpeandose fuertemente.

-Lo siento mucho no me e fijado por donde iba a sido mi culpa- Se disculpo Nami que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Tranquila yo también tengo algo de culpa estaba muy distraído shishishishi- Dijo el chico y después se rió.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- Dijo Nami sujetando el sombrero de paja que se encontraba al lado de ella y extendiéndoselo al peli negro.

-Muchas gracias la verdad no sabia que hacer si lo perdiera, es el objeto mas preciado que tengo- Le contesto mientras recibía el sombrero y se lo colocaba en la cabeza, después de esto se levanto inmediatamente y extendió la mano a Nami para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Nami agarrando la mano del chico y levantándose con ayuda de este.

Nami no se había dado cuenta pero todavía seguía agarrada de la mano del chico y cuando se percatado de esto rápidamente se zafo del agarre ruborizando levemente, después de esto solo sonrío un poco y sigue su camino hacia su habitación, al llegar saco su cartera y rápidamente se devolvió a la maquina de refresco para luego dirigirse al parque, cuando llego con sus nuevas amigas estas tenían cara de preocupación.

-Nami pensamos que te habías perdido- Le dijo Vivi suspirando de alivio.

-Estuvimos a punto de ir a buscarte- Hablo Robin.

-No fue nada solo tuve un ligero accidente- Dijo Nami mientras se sentaba en el grama.

-¿Seguro que no fue nada grave?- Pregunto Robin preocupada.

-Si, estoy segura solo me choque con un chico- Respondió Nami.

Las chicas siguieron hablando amenamente de todo lo de la escuela hasta que llego la hora de la cena y se dirigieron a la plaza de comidas del centro comercial, para encontrarse con Nojiko, al llegar esta las estaba esperando sentada en una de las mesa.

-Hola- Saludo Nami a su hermana mientras tomaba asiento.

-Hola hermanita- Devolvió el saludo Nojiko.

-Estas son mis compañeras de cuarto y nuevas amigas- señalo Nami a sus nuevas amigas que tomaban asiento a su lado.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas chicas- Saludo Nojiko.

-El gusto es nuestro- Contestaron las dos chicas al unísono.

-Robin, Nojiko también va en el ultimo año tales vean algunas materias básicas juntas- Comento Nami.

-¿Que énfasis tienes Nojiko?- Pregunto Robin.

-Yo escogí negocios ya que eso estudiare- Le respondió Nojiko.

-Creo que solo nos veremos en deportes y en las actividades extracurriculares- Dijo Robin con tristeza - Ya que mi énfasis es arqueología.

-Vaya que interesante- Dijo Nojiko- Bueno cambiando de tema les parece bien si ordenamos algo tengo mucha hambre.

-Si, que les parece si pedimos una pizza- Sugirió Vivi.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Nami- Claro si todas estamos de acuerdo- Por cierto Nojiko mama no me dio dinero podrías prestarme.

-Mama tampoco me dio dinero, pero me dijo que podamos comprar lo que quisiéramos que ella pagaría la cuenta- Le aclaro Nojiko.

Después de comer tranquilamente todas se dirigieron a los dormitorios ya que no podían estar afuera después de diez de la noche, eso no quería decir que todos los estudiantes hicieran caso, siempre había algunos que se quedaban afuera hasta muy tarde.

 **-oooooo-**

-Callate Luffy o se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí- Lo regaño un chico de cabello verde.

-Pero si tengo hambre- Se quejo el pelinegro.

-¿Por cierto como te has hecho ese rojo que tienes en la frente has estado peleando nuevamente?- Dijo un Rubio que, para después pegarle una calada al cigarrillo que traía en su mano derecha.

-No, esta mañana me e tropezado con una chica y los dos caímos al suelo Sanji- Explico Luffy.

-Eso te pasa por no estar atento por donde caminas, siempre andas en las nubes- Lo reprendo un chico de piel morena y cabellos rizados, con una enorme nariz.

-Ella fue la que me tropiezo, a demás ella era la que iba corriendo- Se defendió Luffy.

-Luffy deja de ser tan tonto, uno tiene que ser delicado con las señoritas- Le dijo Sanji.

-Pero si fue ella- Seguí quejándose Luffy.

-Ya déjense de tontería…..- Dijo el chico de cabello verde para después lanzar un bostezo.

-Callate y sigue durmiendo maldito marimo- Le dijo Sanji al chico de cabello verde.

-Hey Zoro y Sanji no vayan a empezar una pelea nos van a escuchar y seremos castigados y…..- Dijo el chico de cabellos negros rizados.

-Usopp ya deja de estar superrrrr nervioso, igual siempre estamos en el salón de castigos- Lo interrumpió un chico alto de cabello azul.

-Ya vasta Franky no los apoyes, pero es cierto lo que dice Usopp estaremos castigados en especial yo recuerden cual fue el compromiso para que me adelantaran de curso que a pesar de mi promedio tan alto y de mis conocimientos tendría que mantenerme alejado de los problemas- Dijo muy nervioso un pequeño castaño mientras cerraba un libro que se encontraba leyendo.

-Vamos Chopper no te preocupes no nos encontraran aqui en la azotea, ademas en un par de horas nos iremos a dormir shishishshishi- Rio Luffy.

-Bueno caballeros yo me retiro estoy muy cansado recuerden que hoy termine de cumplir mi castigo sirviendo de ayudante en la cocina- Dijo Sanji tirando al piso el cigarrillo que estaba fumando para apagarlo.

-El pervertido tiene razón Luffy es tarde deberíamos dormir- Lo secundo Zorro.

-Zorro pero si da igual que duermas en la noche tu siempre te duermes en clases- Le dijo Chopper.

-Tienes SUPERRR razón chopper jajajajajaja - Rio Franky.

-Ya dejen el escándalo yo también me voy ¿vienes Luffy?- Pregunto Usopp.

-No voy a bajar al parque- Dijo Luffy mientras se ponía de pie y sacudida el pantalón de su uniforme.

Todos bajaron de la azotea y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones con excepción de Luffy que se dirigió al parque, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que había una silueta en la banca donde solía sentarse a contemplar las estrellas, se acerco para ver de quien se trataba cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se dio cuenta de quien era así que decidió hablarle.

-Hola- Saludo Luffy.

-..…..- Se asusto un poco ya que pienso que todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo por la hora que era, pero al darse cuenta de quien era soltó un suspiro de alivio- Eres tu.

-¿Que haces despierta a esta hora?.

-No podía dormir y ver las estrellas me tranquiliza un poco.

-La primera noche siempre es la mas difícil de todas.

-¿Como sabes que es mi primera noche?

-Por que te vi llegar esta mañana.

-En serio pensé que todos los estudiantes se encontraban en clases a la hora que llegue.

-Estaba tomando una siesta en el parque pero me despertaron con su pelea shishishishi.

-...…- Se avergonzó por lo que había dicho el muchacho a si que bajo cabeza para que este no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas, a si que trato de cambiar el tema de conversación- ¿Por quiero como sigues del golpe que te di esta tarde?.

-No a sido nada, solo me quedo una marca roja - Le sonrío- Por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Nami.

-Yo me llamo Luffy, Monkey D Luffy.

-¿Entonces tu eres el nieto de Grap?.

-A si es, ¿pero de que conoces a mi abuelo?.

-Es amigo de mi madre desde hace muchos años y gracias a eso nos acepto en el internado a pesar de ya haber comenzado las clases.

-La verdad es que es muy aburrido estar encerrado aquí a pesar de ser tan grande.

-..….. Vaya que alentador, creo que deberías decir como este lugar es fabuloso o algo a si, para ser el nieto del dueño no le haces mucha publicidad a este lugar.

-Es la verdad….- Iba a seguir hablando pero de repente la luz de una linterna los alumbro.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, una parejitas de enamorados, saben que no esta permitido estar fuera de los dormitorios después de nueve de la noche- Hablo un hombre que tenia uniforme de guardia de seguridad.

-Perdón pero no somos pareja solo estábamos aquí por que no podíamos dormir- Explico Nami.

-Si y yo soy el director - Se burlo el hombre- los llevare con el coordinador de disciplina.

-Vamos no es para tanto de seguro mi abuelo entenderá- Le dijo Luffy.

-O Luffy sabes que es mi trabajo reportarte si no lo hago las consecuencias caerán sobre mi, a si que caminen- Dijo el hombre.

Los dos se pusieron de pie sin decir mas nada y se dirigieron a la oficina del coordinador, al llegar pasaron inmediatamente.

-Tomen siento- Hablo un hombre de un aspecto imponente.

-Vamos Akainu, solo no podíamos dormir y…- No pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido.

-Silencio Luffy- Le dijo secamente Akainu- Es la tercera ves esta semana que estas en mi oficina.

-Si lo se pero…- Luffy fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-Vera señor fue mi culpa no conocía las reglas- Trato de explicarle Nami.

-A ver señorita ¿y usted es?- Le pregunto Akainu.

-Soy Nami y este es mi primer día- Explico la pelirroja.

-Su primer día y ya en problemas, le aconsejo que escoja mejor con quien se junta, señorita- Le dijo Akainu- Bueno ya que es su primer día lo dejare pasar y no seré tan duro con el castigo, se quedaran después de clases dos horas en el salón de castigos.

-Menos mal que no nos mandaran con mi abuelo- Soltó un suspiro Luffy.

-No creas que no se lo diré Luffy, ahora vayan a dormir- Les ordeno Akainu.

Los dos salieron de la oficina y Luffy decidió acompañar a Nami asta el ala de los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Muchas gracias Luffy, a pesar de que nos castigaron por lo menos me siento as tranquila- Se despidió Nami con un movimiento de su mano y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-..….- Luffy no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo como desaparecía Nami por el oscuro pasillo.

Al llegar a su habitación abril muy despacio la puerta para no despertar a sus compañeras, se quito el uniforme y lo doblo cuidadosamente se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama ya mas tranquila, se durmió inmediatamente ya que le esperaba una dura mañana.

 **-oooooo-**

Sintió que una vos repetía su nombre una y otra ves, pero no quería despertar se encontraba muy gusto debajo de sus sabanas.

-Nami vamos despierta se nos ara tarde para la primera clase- Insisto vivi.

-No mama…No- Dijo Nami aun dormida.

-Mama, yo no soy tu madre soy Vivi y llegaremos tarde el primer día- Le dijo Vivi.

-Es cierto- Se levanto de golpe Nami, Cuando vio que Vivi ya traía puesto su uniforme y llevaba sus libros en las manos rápidamente salió de la cama y entro al baño para ducharse lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando Nami estuvo lista, las dos salieron rápidamente a la primera clase que tendrían, entraron al salón y ambas se aliviaron todavía no llegaban todos los estudiantes y el profesor aun no entraba, la primera clase seria historia, Nami ocupo un asiento vacío que se encontraba al lado de Vivi.

-¿Quien es el profesor de Historia Vivi?- Le pregunto Nami.

-Es Edward Negate y es aterrador, es muy exigente tienes que estar muy atenta en su clase y te castigara si no estas prestando atención- Le dijo Vivi y luego solto un suspiro.

-Vaya…- Nami iba a decir algo cuando de repente la puerta se abrió con mucha fuerza y entro un hombre muy alto con un bigote blanco muy espeso.

-¿En donde nos quedamos la ultima clase?, a si capitulo cinco pagina ciento veinte- Hablo el hombre, mientras abril su libro.

De repente se abría la puerta y entraron cinco chicos apresuradamente y tomaron asiento, al ver que uno de los chichos era Luffy una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nami, le alegro saber que el se encontraba en el mismo curso que ella

-Vaya, por que no me sorprende que llegaran tarde señores espero que les guste pasar su fin de semana escribiendo un ensayo de el tema de la clase de hoy- Les dijo el profesor sin siquiera mirarlos ya que sabia de quienes se trataban- Ahora sigamos con la clase.

La clase continuo y cuando ya estaba por finalizar el profesor recordó que había una nueva estudiante y que tenia que presentarla.

-Por poco lo olvido tenemos una nueva estudiante en nuestro curso, señorita Nami seria tan amable de ponerse de pie y presentarse- Hablo el profesor Edward.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nami espero que nos llevemos bien- Dijo Nami de pie y luego se sentó.

-Bueno la clase a finalizado, los cinco mejores estudiantes de mi clase no olviden su ensayo para la prosiga clase- Después de decir esto el profesor recogido sus cosas y salir del salón de clases.

Cuando el profesor se retiro Luffy se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sentadas Vivi y Nami.

-Hola Nami - Saludo Luffy a Nami.

-Buenos días Luffy- Le contesto esta.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- Pregunto Vivi con asombro.

-Si, Ayer chocamos en la tarde y en la noche me la encontré en el parque y nos quedamos hablando un rato y por eso estaremos castigados después de clases shishishishi- Contesto Luffy.

-¿Estas castigada?- Pregunto Vivi.

-Si… Te lo contare mas tarde- Le dijo un poco nerviosa Nami.

-Vaya no nos presentas a esta hermosura- Los interrumpido Sanji, que acerco a Nami y tomo su mano para luego depositarle un beso en esta.

-No la acoses, pervertido- Dijo Zoro para después bostezar.

-Hola soy Usopp pero tu puedes llamarme líder Usopp- Se presento Usopp que también había se levanto cuando vio que todos sus amigos lo hicieron.

-No se olviden de mi- Hablo un chico bajito que se veía mucho mas joven que todos.

-Nami estos son los amigos de los que te habíamos hablado pensaba presentaremos el fin de semana pero ya que todos estamos en la misma clase no tendremos que esperar- Le dijo Vivi- Ya a Luffy lo conoces ellos son Sanji, Zoro, Usopp y Chopper, todavía falta Franky pero el esta en la misma clase que Robin.

-Mucho gusto espero llevarme bien con todos- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora si podrías explicarme ¿por que los castigaron?- Pregunto Vivi.

-No fue nada solo que anoche no podía dormir decidí salir al parque y me encontré con Luffy y nos quedamos hablando un rato nos encontró el guardia y nos llevo a la oficina del coordinador- Le explico Nami a su amiga.

El profesor que dictaba la siguiente clase entro y todos regresaron a sus asientos el día transcurrido normalmente y al finalizar las clases todos salieron del salón, ya que era viernes tendrían permiso de estar fuera de los dormitorios hasta un poco mas tarde.

-Que les parece si vamos a cenar juntos- Sugirió Vivi.

-Primero encontrémonos con los demás para a si ponernos de acuerdo, no te parece mi peli azul- Le dijo Sanji con una sonrisa.

-Sanji tiene razón esperemos a reunirnos con los demás- Lo secundo Usopp.

-Bueno creo que me reuniré despides con ustedes ahora tengo que presentarme en el salón de castigo que por cierto ¿en donde se encuentra?- Les pregunto Nami.

-Vamos Nami ven conmigo- Le Dijo Luffy, que la tomo del brazo y salir corriendo.

-Ese Luffy si que es un chico con suerte, estar castigado con la hermosa Nami san-Hablo Sanji.

-Ya vamos a almorzar muero de hambre- Dijo Zoro.

-La verdad es que yo también muero de haber como Nami se levanto tarde no nos dio tiempo de ir a desayunar- Dijo Vivi- Seguro ya los demás nos están esperando en la plaza de comida.

 **-oooooo-**

Luffy y Nami caminaban al salón de castigo para cumplir las horas que se le habían impuesto.

-Vaya se ve que vienes muy seguido- Se burlo Nami- Te sabes el camino de memoria.

-Shishishi no sabes cuanto- le contesto Luffy.

Cuando estuvieron enfrente del salón Luffy abrió la puerta para que Nami pasara primero, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que había alguien mas sentado en uno de los pupitres del salón de el castigo al mirar bien Luffy lo reconoció inmediatamente y se acerco para saludarlo.

-Hola Torao, ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Luffy-ya, me quede hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca y el vigilante me encontró- Dijo con seriedad el joven tatuado de cabello negro- No te pregunto por que estas aqui por que ya se la respuesta.

-Disculpen- Los interrumpió Nami- ¿No viene nadie a supervisar que estemos las horas de castigo?.

-¿Y Tu eres?- Le pregunto el pelinegro a Nami.

-Mi nombre es Nami - se presento la chica.

-Yo soy Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami-ya.

-Será mejor que tomemos asiento- Le dijo Nami a Luffy.

Cuando estaban por sentarse la puerta se abrió y entro Garp muy enojado buscando con la mirada a el menor de sus nietos, al encontrarlos camino con paso firme hasta el y al tenerlo en frente lo sujeto de la camisa del uniforme y lo levanto.

-Por que no puedes seguir las reglas es tan difícil estar de lunes a viernes temprano en la habitación- Le dijo muy Garp muy enojado.

-Ya déjame viejo- Le dijo Luffy tratando de soltarse de agarre.

-Y tu - Garp miro a Nami- Le dije a tu madre que tendría paciencia Nami pero debes comportarte es tu primer día y ya estas castigada, me sorprende de ti Trafalgar eres un buen estudiante no se que hace aquí.

-Siempre hay una primera ves para todo señor- Dijo Law.

-Bueno ya que es viernes y es la primera ves de la señorita Nami y del señor Trafalgar, los dejare ir con una advertencia espero que no se vuelvan a meter en problemas.

Los tres salieron del salón de castigo y comenzaron a caminar por el corredor para dirigirse a la plaza de comida.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte de que el viejo estuviera de buen humor- Dijo Luffy.

-Nos vemos Luffy-ya, señorita Nami- ya mucho gusto conocerla- se despidió Law cuando diviso a su grupo sentado en una mesa.

-Igualmente Trafalgar- Se despidió Nami.

Luffy y Nami siguieron buscando entre las mesan para ver en donde se encontraban sentados sus amigos, para después pedir algo para almorzar.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Espero que les guste mi nuevo Fic es muy diferente a me perteneces y los capítulos serán mucho mas largos y las relaciones entre los personajes se darán mas lentas y también será un fic largo mínimo planeo unos cuarenta capítulos espero les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece no me pertenece le pertenece al genio Eiichiro Oda, solo estoy usando los nombres de sus personajes para este Fic

 **Internado.**

 **Capitulo 2**.

 **Fuegos artificiales.**

Al buscar entre las mesas encontraron a sus amigos, desafortunadamente para Luffy ya habían ordenado y terminado de comer.

-No me esperaron y tengo mucha hambre- Se quejo Luffy.

-Pues ve a pedir algo- Le dijo Zoro.

-Nami-swan ven siéntate aquí- Le dijo Sanji mientras se levantaba y ofrecía su asiento a Nami- ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo por ti?

-No Sanji eres muy amable, pero tengo que ir yo, ya que no tengo dinero mamá dio la orden de que pidiera todo lo que quisiera y ella pagaría la cuenta- Le explico Nami- a si que tengo que ir yo misma a comprar, ¿vienes Luffy?- Nami camino en dirección puesto de hamburguesas.

-Quiero mucha, mucha carne- Dijo Luffy caminando detrás de Nami.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya tengo que terminar el ensayo de historia- Hablo Chopper preocupado.

-Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será ir a nuestra habitación a terminarlo, pero no se preocupen por que yo el gran Usopp soy experto en historia- Dijo Usopp con aires de grandeza mientras se señalaba a si mismo con el pulgar.

-Si nos ponemos a escuchar tus mentiras en ves de leer del libro seguro el profesor no hará hacer otro ensayo mas largo - Dijo Sanji para después llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca y prenderlo.

-El pervestido tiene razón- Bostezo Zoro.

-Chicos ya que Robin no estaba aquí, me imagino que estar en la biblioteca a si que puedo irlos ayudar con sus ensayos- Les dijo Vivi con una sonrisa.

-Lo mas extraño de todo es que Franky tampoco llego a comer, a lo mejor estará con los de el taller de ingeniería- Dijo Usopp mientras se frotaba la barbilla con una expresión pensativa.

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos- Los regaño Chopper.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se marcharon de la plaza de comidas, mientras tanto Luffy y Nami seguían pidiendo sus almuerzos.

-ooOOoo-

-¿Que pediras Luffy?- Pregunto Nami.

-Creo que unas tres hamburguesas, seis paquetes de papas y una soda muy muy grande- Dijo mientras miraba los carteles con los menú.

-Si comes tanto te indigestara.

-Claro que no, siempre comemos mucho shishishishishi, creo que también pediré una malteada de chocolate.

-Yo creo que solo pediré una hamburguesa y una soda con eso será mas que suficiente.

-Esta bien Nami como quieras, pero luego no me pidas de lo mío.

\- Créeme no lo are- Dijo Nami mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente.

Después de terminar de ordenar Nami y Luffy esperaron su pedido comenzaron buscar una mesa desocupada pero no encontraron ninguna, a si que a Luffy le ocurrió una buena idea.

-¿Nami, te gustaría ir a comer a la azotea?.

-¿A la azotea?.

-Si es que como no hay mesas y de seguro el parque también estará lleno.

-Esta bien Luffy.

-Entonces sígueme.

Comenzó a caminar detrás de el pero justo cuando estaba cruzando por la mitad de la plaza Nami se sintió observada a si que giro su cabeza a un lado y se dio cuenta que a unas cuantas mesas de distancias se encontraba el pelinegro de manos tatuadas que conoció en el salón de castigos a si que decidió dedicarle una sonrisa y seguir su camino.

 **-ooOOoo-**

-¿Esta bien jefe?- Le Pregunto un chico que traía una gorra con la palabra Penguin al ver el leve rubor de la cara de Law.

-¿Por que lo preguntas Penguin?- Contesto Law con otra pregunta.

-Pues por que de repente su cara se puso un poco roja- Le contesto Penguin.

-Ya deja de molestar al jefe- Hablo un chico de cabello castaño que traía unas gafas oscuras puestas.

-Cuantas veces les e dicho que dejen de llamare a si- Dijo Law.

-Esta bien je… es decir Law- Le contesto el chico de los anteojos.

-Hablando de otra cosa Shachi, a mi clase entro una chica nueva vaya que es hermosa- Dijo Penguin ruborizándose.

-¿como es?¿como se llama?- Pregunto Shachi muy ansioso, ya que por la cara que ponía su amigo la chica debía ser muy linda.

-Se llama Nami, es pelirroja, es muy pálida, tiene unos hermosos ojos cafés y ni hablar de sus prominentes curvas - Suspiro Penguin.

-Vaya, tienes que hablarle a si me la presentaras jajaajajajaja- Se burlo Shachi.

-Umm…- Law se aclaro la garganta y luego se paro de la mesa sin decir mas nada.

-¿Y ahora que le paso? - Pregunto Shachi.

-Ni idea, vamos- Contesto Penguin recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa y poniéndose de pie para seguir a Law.

-!Esperen¡- dijo Penguin que seguía guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar detrás de Law sin decir nada y llegaron al parque, se dieron cuenta de que Law estaba buscando algo o alguien con la mirada.

-¿A quien buscamos?- Pregunto Shachi.

-Nada olvídalo…..- Dijo Law a no ver a lo que buscaba en el parque- Ire a la biblioteca- Se dio media vuelta y dejo a sus dos amigos muy confundidos que no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Mientras tanto Luffy y Nami se encontraban en la azotea donde siempre se reunía Luffy con sus amigos por las noches.

-Umm…ummm ¿Verdad que es un excelente lugar Nami?- Pregunto después de tragar la cantidad exagerada de comida que tenia en su boca.

-Si la verdad me gusta, hay un viento muy agradable de este lado del internado- Dijo Nami mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente al ver como comía Luffy.

-Puedes venir en la noche con nosotros aquí Vivi y Robin también vendrán- La invito Luffy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta bien- Dijo con un leve rubor en el rostro, no sabia por que no podía evitarlo pero la sonrisa de Luffy le transmitía una calidez enorme- Bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche- Dijo Nami poniendo de pie.

-Por que te vas Nami no terminaste de comer- Le Dijo Luffy.

-Es que se me quito el apetito y también quiero ir a ver a mi hermana, pero si gustas puedes comerte el resto- Le ofreció el resto de su comida muy amablemente Nami.

-Muchas gracias Nami - Le volvió a sonreír Luffy.

-Bueno Nos vemos mas tarde- Le dijo Nami mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Luffy se quedo terminando su almuerzo en la azotea, mientras se percato de un pequeño objeto brillante que se encontraba a su lado lo levanto y vio que se trataba de un pequeño dije brillante con forma de mandarina, a si que se lo guardo en el bolsillo después lo llevaría a objetos perdidos.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque leyendo un libro ya que hacia tiempo que había terminado de almorzar, cuando de repente fue interrumpida por una voz muy familia.

-¿Esta interesante?- Pregunto Nami.

-Si no lo estuviera créeme que no lo estaría leyendo en estos momentos- Respondió Nojiko.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Nami para después suspirar y sentarse al lado desu hermana.

-¿Te dejaron mucho trabajo para el fin de semana?.

-La verdad es que si, tengo que ponerme al día.

-Yo tambien tengo mucho que hacer, creo que si quiero entrar a negocios, me tocara realizar un curso de verano para ponerme al día en todo.

-¿En serio?.

-Si creo que solo iré a casa para vacaciones de navidad.

-Espero no tener que hacer ninguna curso de verano- Dijo Nami con fastidio ya que le desagradaba mucho la idea de quedarse en el verano en el internado- Bueno Me voy a la biblioteca, será mejor que empiece a ponerme al día si quiero por lo menos divertirme un poco el fin de semana- Tomo su bolso y se levanto de la banca para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Nami se alegro de que estuviera vacía o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía, se dirigió a la sección de libros de historia primero y después a la de geográficas, cuando encontró los libros que estaba buscando los tomo para dirigir a una mesa pero como iba distraída ojeando uno de los libros se tropezó con algo o mas bien con alguien, afortunadamente esta ves el golpe no fue tan fuerte como apara terminar tirada en el suelo pero si lo suficiente para que los libros cayeran al piso.

-Creo que camina y leer no son una buena combinación.

-Si tienes razón por favor discúlpame- Dijo Nami para depure alzar la vista y darse cuenta de quien era la persona con la que había tropezado- Eres tu, por favor disculparme- Nami se agacho a recoger los libros que había dejado caer.

-Descuida no pasa nada- Se agacho para ayudarla a recoger los libros.

-¿Trafalgar verdad?

-Si…La prosima ten mas cuidado y ve por donde caminas- Le dijo seriamente.

-Tienes razón tengo que prestar mas atención, pero también gracias a eso e conocido personas interesantes- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-...….- No dijo nada al extraño comentario de la chica.

Cuando terminaron de recoger los libros ambos se pudieron de pie y Nami le dedico una amplia sonrisa y le agradeció, el se dio media vuelta y cuando estuvo apunto de seguir su camino una pregunta lo detuvo.

-¿En que año vas?- le pregunto Nami.

-Es que acaso me estas buscando conversación señorita Nami- Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro.

-Pero que creído- Dijo Nami mientras hacia un monín de disgusto y volteaba su cara para otro lado.

-...…- Se quedo en silencio y sigue su camino.

Cuando Nami volteo se dio cuenta de que Law se había ido y le pareció extraño ya que todos los amigos de Luffy hasta ahora eran amables pensó que el seria igual al resto lo cual la dejo un poco intrigada.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Al terminar su trabajo salió de la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho de noche a si que se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, al llegar encontró a sus compañeras arreglándose.

-Hola - Saludo Nami a la habitación.

-Nami donde has estado te llamamos pero tu celular salía apagado, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti- Le dijo Vivi casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento mi teléfono se debió descargar- Se excuso Nami- ¿A donde van tan arregladas?

-Estuvimos tratando de comunicarnos con migo para avisarte pero no pudimos- Le dijo Vivi.

-Es que Franky a conseguido meter algunas cervezas e iremos a la azotea- Comento Robin.

-¿Quien es Franky?- Pregunto Nami.

-Es el novio de Robin jajajajaja - Se rio Vivi.

-Si tu lo dices Vivi- Dijo Robin con tranquilidad.

-Que bien no sabia que tenias novio Robin- Le Dijo Nami.

-No somos novio- Aclaro Robin.

-Pero se gustan- Añadió Vivi- Por cierto ¿vendrás y que te pondrás?

-Por supuesto que si y no se que ponerme la verdad, Voy ir a darme una ducha y después lo decidiré- Contesto Nami.

-Esta bien pero no tardes mucho- Le dijo robin mientras se sentaba en su cama para esperar a Nami.

Entro al baño y se ducho rápidamente, cosa que le molestaba un poco por que una de sus actividades favoritas era tomar duchas relajante, a salir del baño se dirigió a su armario y saco un vestido corto blanco deportivo con una capucha y unos converse ya que solo estarían en la azotea, cuando sus amigas vieron lo que Nami había sacado para cambiarse se acercaron a ella.

-¿No crees que es demasiado informal?-Le pregunto Robin.

-Pero si solo estaremos en la azotea-Contesto Nami.

-Si pero luego de eso es probable que demos un paseo- Le dijo Vivi mientras miraba a Robin con picardía.

-Si pero igual será dentro del internado a si que da lo mismo que me coloque- Dijo Nami inocentemente.

-Es mejor que nos hagas caso y te cambies- Le dijo Robin- Veamos que tienes por aquí- abrió el armario de Nami y le saco un vestido corto negro sin mangas y con un escote prominente que dejaba poco a la imaginación y unas sandalias de el mismo color.

-Podrías recogerte el cabello- Opino Vivi.

-Esta bien- Dijo Nami, quien se cambio rápidamente, al terminar ato su cabello un una cola de caballo alta, tomo su celular y un pequeño bolso con lo necesario.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto vVivi.

-Si- Respondió Nami.

-Entonces vamos- Dijo Robin.

Las tres chicas salieron del cuarto en camino a la azotea para encontrarse con los demás, pero al llegar no había nadie.

-Creo que se quedaron dormidos- Dijo Robin al mirar por todas partes y no ver a nadie.

-Por que no me extraña eso de ellos- Suspiro Vivi.

-…N..- Nami iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Robin.

-Si, ya estamos aquí, si de acuerdo bajamos en un momento- Decía Robin con un tono serio, después de que colgó el teléfono suspiro- Están en el estacionamiento.

-¿En el estacionamiento?- Pregunto Nami.

-Si, nos están esperando- Contesto robin mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar de la azotea.

Todos estaban reunidos en el estacionamiento solo hacia falta que llegaran las chicas, a si que estaban esperando afuera de la camioneta de Franky.

-Me aburro tardan demasiado- Se quejo Luffy.

-Calma Luffy ya están en camino, a demás uno jamas debe apresurar a una dama- Dijo Sanji para después seguir fumando su cigarrillo.

-También tenemos la culpa de que se estén superrrr demorando, ya que cambiamos de lugar a ultima hora- Le Dijo Franky para calmarlo un poco.

-Que suerte que el portero le dijera a Franky de fuegos artificiales en la playa- Dijo Usopp.

-Si es verdad, ya quiero ver los fuegos artificiales- Le dijo Chopper emocionado.

-Creo que esas son las chicas - Dijo Zoro quien diviso unas siluetas que se acercaban.

-Si son ellas- Dijo Chopper mientras corría para acercarse a ellas.

Cuando Chopper se encontró frente a ellas las recibo con una enorme sonrisa y les pido que se apresuraran que no tendrían mucho tiempo para salir.

-¿Como que saldremos?- Pregunto aterrada Nami.

-Si es que veras hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en la playa mi queridísima Namiswan- Le dijo Sanji mientras revoloteaba al rededor de Nami.

-Ya tranquilizaste pervertido- Dijo Zoro.

-Chicos es que no me van a presentar a su nueva amiga- Les dijo Franky mientras miraba a la peli roja.

-A si Franky ella es nuestra nueva amiga Nami- Dijo Luffy señalándola.

-Mucho gusto Nami seremos SUPERRR buenos amigos- Le dijo Franky. Eso espero- Nami le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos se nos hace tarde- Dijo Robin.

-E..Eto Luffy creo que no deberíamos salir, recuerda lo que dijo hoy tu abuelo- Hablo Nami muy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes - Le Dijo Luffy sonriéndole.

-Apresúrense y súbanse- Dijo Usopp que se encontraba ya adentro de la camioneta.

Todos subieron pero Nami no dejaba de estar preocupada, no le importaba mucho meterse en problemas pero tampoco quería volver a pelearse con su madre.

-Luces algo preocupada- Le dijo Vivi.

-No pasa nada, solo- Contesto para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Bueno estamos apunto de salir a si que será mejor que se agache- Les dijo a todos Franky que iba manejando y a su lado iba sentada Robin en el haciendo del copiloto.

Todos se agacharon para que al pasar por la entrada el portero no notara que estaban saliendo del internado, ya que Franky le dijo que saldría en una cita con una de sus amigas y que le pagaría algo si lo ayudaba a salir del internado, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada todos se levantaron y se relajaron ya que todo marchaba bien hasta el momento.

-Todo salió perfecto- Dijo Robin.

-FRANKY A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA LA PLAYA- Grito Luffy.

Siguieron el camino hacia la playa que no estaba tan retirada del internado, en el camino escucharon música e iban hablando y bebiendo las cervezas que había conseguido Franky, al llegar se bajaron inmediatamente de la camioneta y se dirigieron a sentarse a la orilla de la playa y cuando ya estaban instalados se dieron cuenta de que había barios estudiantes del internado que se habían escapado para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Vaya mucha gente tuvo la misma idea que nosotros- Dijo Chopper.

-Solo espero que no seden cuenta en el internado- Comento Usopp.

-Deja de ser tan cobarde Usopp y solo diviértete- Le dijo Zoro, para después tomar un trago de la cerveza que traía en la mano.

-Si sigues bebiendo a si marimo no quedaran cervezas para los demás- Sanji miro a Zoro con fastidio.

-Podrían no pelear por hoy y disfrutar- Los reprendo Vivi.

-Por cierto en ¿donde esta Luffy?- Pregunto Robin.

-No lo veo desde hace un rato- Le contesto Franky a Robin que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Quien sabe en donde se habrá metido, lo único que espero es que no nos meta en ningún problema- Se preocupo Chopper.

-¿Problema?- Pregunto Nami.

-Es que veras nuestro querido amigo siempre se esta metiendo en problemas y peleando- Contesto Usopp con normalidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado.

-...….- Nami no dijo nada solo suspiro y rogó que no surgiera ninguna problema.

todos siguieron hablando y tomando cervezas sin preocupase por donde estaba Luffy, con excepción de Nami que se encontraba muy preocupada ya que no quería que la castigaran nuevamente.

-Vivi voy a buscar a Luffy- Le hablo Nami a la peli azul que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-E si Nami como quieras- Respondió Vivi sin prestarle mucha atención ya que se encontraba hablando muy a gusto con Sanji.

Nami se levanto y camino por la orilla de la playa y comenzó a buscar a Luffy entre los otros grupos, se preocupo mucho mas cuando no lo encontró estaba apunto de devolverse cuando diviso una silueta sentada en un peñasco a si que se acerco para ver si era Luffy pero su decepción fue mayo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Vaya, pero que sorpresa señorita Nami- Le dijo Law cuando vio a la chica que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Primero se saluda- Le dijo Nami con un tono antipático en su voz.

-¿Que haces por aquí señorita Nami?- Pregunto el chico de cabello negro.

-Lo mismo que tu supongo- Contesto Nami.

-¿Entonces estas en una cita? Por supuesto que no, vine con mis amigos a ver los fuegos artificiales, bueno tengo que irme suerte con tu cita, lamento interrumpir creí que eras otra persona- Le dijo Nami moviendo su pie en señal de que estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

-No era lo suficiente mente interesante y la deje.

-"pero que arrogante"- Pensó Nami, quien estaba apunto de dar la vuelta e irse cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle por Luffy- ¿por cierto has visto a Luffy?.

-...…. Ummmm déjame pensar…. no, no lo e visto … espera- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie- Te ayudare a buscarlo.

-No necesito tu ayuda, pero gracias por ofrecerte.

-..…. Esta bien igual voy a buscar a Luffy.

Se limpio con sus manos la arena que tenia pegada a sus jean y empezó a caminar para buscar a Luffy, Nami tan solo se limito a seguirlo sin decir nada, no paso mucho tiempo cuando encontraron a Luffy sentado en un peñasco mirando hacia el cielo.

-LUFFY, LUFFYYYY- Le grito Nami para llamar su atención.

-Nami, torao que hacen aqui- Contesto Luffy- Suban los fuegos artificiales se ven mejor desde aquí.

-De acuerdo- Le Dijo Law, quien comenzó a trepar al peñasco.

-Esperen no puedo, tengo un vestido- Se quejo Nami.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?- le pregunto Law.

-No te preocupes yo puedo sola- Contesto Nami mientras hacia un monín de disgusto.

Después de subir al peñasco los tres se sentaron sin decir una sola palabra esperando los fuegos artificiales, una ves que comenzaron ninguno despegaba la mirada del cielo.

-Vaya eso si que fue hermoso- Dijo Nami una ves que finalizaron.

-Shishishi estuvieron increibles- Luffy alzo los braoz emocionado.

-...….- Law no dijo Nada solo se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Luffy tenemos que irnos los demás se van a preocupar por nosotros- Dijo Nami.

-No te preocupes Nami en un rato iremos - La tranquilizo Luffy.

Siguieron hablando a si que no se dieron cuenta de que se había hecho muy tarde ni de que tres personas que acababan de llegar miraban la escena con cara de preocupación.

-Por que presiento que no saldrá nada bueno de todo esto- Dijo Zoro que miraba con atención a la chica que se encontraba en medio de los dos peli negros.

-Pero de que hablas Zoro, Mejor ya vamos a decirles que ya nos vamos - Hablo Usopp.

-A demás ya sabes como es Luffy nunca lo e visto interesado en una chica jajajajajaja- Dijo Chopper para después reírse.

-….- Zoro se guardo el comentario que estaba a punto de hacer ya que algo le decía que esta vez seria diferente y que todo iba a terminar mal.

Los tres se acercaron a la Peñasco y los llamaron, los tres bajaron inmediatamente, al bajar se despidieron de Law quien tomo un camino diferente, cuando todos se encontraron nuevamente juntos se dirigieron de inmediato a la camioneta para ponerse en camino al internado.

-Escuchen, una ves que lleguemos guarden silencio y diríjanse de inmediato a sus habitaciones - Les ordeno Robin una ves que estuvieron todos dentro de la camioneta.

-Como tu digas mi queridísima Robin- Le dijo Sanji.

En camino al internado todos iban muy callados ya que se encontraban algo cansados, esta vez el camino se les hizo mas corto, al llegar se despidieron rápidamente y se pusieron inmediatamente en camino para sus respectivas habitaciones.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Se tiro en su cama y cerro sus ojos pero por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, normalmente el siempre se dormía al instante sin importar en que lugar se encontrara , al darse vuelta de un lado a otro sitio que algo le molestaba en el pantalón a si que se metió la mano al bolsillo y al sacar el objeto que le molestaba se dio cuenta de que era el pequeño dije que había encontrado en la azotea al momento del almuerzo se lo quedo mirando unos instantes y no supo por que la imagen de Nami sonriendo se le vino a la mente, dejo el pequeño dije en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama y después de un rato se quedo dormido.

 **Notas del autor:**

Ya se imaginaran de quien es el pequeño dije que en el próximo capitulo será de gran importancia y bueno esperemos que las suposiciones no sean ciertas buajajaja.

Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mi nueva historia a los que la colocan en favorito y por supuesto a los que dejan reviews.

-Kia-chan 13: Muchas gracias por tu review y por los ánimos, tranquila no dejare me perteneces pero si me demorare un poco en actualizar ya que cuando lo haga será de tres o mas capitulo.

-Kyome- Chan: Muchísimas gracias, si tienes razón pero como explique en mi otro dic aveces por mas que corrija yo lo leo de una manera diferente o que creo que esta bien por que tengo un grabe problema de dislexia, pero créeme trato de mejorar y de no tener muchas faltas precisamente por eso escribo de verdad te agradesco tu consejo y me alegra que te guste la historia.

-Anonima-Traumada: Me siento tan feliz de que te guste mi historia y mucho mas que te inspirara para tu Fic esto me alegra mucho no sabes cuanto XD.


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece no me pertenece le pertenece al genio Eiichiro Oda, solo estoy usando los nombres de sus personajes para este Fic

 **Internado.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Desaparecido, encontrado y devuelto.**

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba ya era muy tarde, no sabia si lo había perdido en la biblioteca o anoche en la playa, no sabia que aria ese dije significaba mucho para ella su madre se lo había dado cuando se la entregaron en la agencia de adopción cuando ella era tan solo una bebe, ya que era sábado y no tendría clases fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca a ver si alguien lo encontré y se lo entrego a la bibliotecaria, pero al llegar y hablar con ella se llevo una decepción ya que nadie lo había encontrado, a si que salió de la biblioteca y se sentó en las escaleras de la entras para luego soltar un suspiro ya que si lo había perdido en la playa jamas lo volvería a ver.

-Nunca lo volveré a ver- Dijo Nami con tristeza, estaba a punto de derramar unas lagrimas cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunto Law mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Nada que te importe- Contesto Nami de manera muy grosera.

-Tal ves puedo ayudarte.

-Es que no tienes nada que hacer mas que molestarme- Dijo Nami mientras se ponía de pie para irse, pero sitio un fuerte agarre en su ante brazo.

-Estoy hablando enserio ¿te paso algo?.

-Perdí algo muy importante- Soltó un suspiro.

-Te puedo ayudar a encontrarlo- Se ofreció nuevamente Law.

-No tiene caso que lo busques, si lo perdí en la playa será imposible encontrarlo.

-Veo…- Law la solto del agarre- No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-…- Nami asintió con la cabeza- Tienes razón.

-Si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela.

-Vaya, después de todo no eres tan antipático como creí.

-…..- Law no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta e ingreso a la biblioteca.

se quedo mirando hasta que Law desapareció tras la puerta de la biblioteca tal ves no era tan mala persona como ella pensaba.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Mientras tanto todos los demás se encontraban en el centro comercial reunidos para ponerse de acuerdo respecto a lo que harían en la noche.

-Creen que podremos ir a la casa nuevamente- Les dijo a todos Usopp.

-No lo se tal ves, creo que es mejor ir a la azotea- Opino Sanji mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de una pequeña cajetilla para luego encenderlo.

-Pero si nos quedamos del internado tendremos menos posibilidades de poder tomar- Intervino Zoro.

-Eso si que es SUPERAR cierto chicos- Lo apoyo Franky.

-Bueno ya pensaremos en algo para solucionar ese problema- Dijo Robin para calmarlos a todos.

-Por cierto mi queridísima Robin en donde esta mi hermosa pelirroja- Le pregunto Sanji a Robin.

-Cuando salimos del cuarto todavía estaba dormida- Respondió Vivi antes de que Robin dijera algo.

-Pensé que se estaría poniendo al corriente con los trabajos- Dijo Chopper.

-Recuerden que esta tarde tendremos el partido- Hablo Luffy mientras miraba al cielo.

-Pero como pude olvidarlo, es el partido con los del ultimo año- Dijo Usopp.

-Cera fácil- Bostezo Zoro.

-De que hablas Zoro recuerda que yo también estoy en el equipo de los de ultimo año- Dijo Franky.

-Eso me recuerda lo que después del partido será la fiesta en la piscina- Les recordó Vivi.

-Si, pero normalmente las fiestas del internado son en parejas y son muy aburridas- Se quejo Luffy.

-Bueno será mejor que consigamos parejas para la fiesta para después eso si es que puede marimo- Se burlo Sanji.

-Apuesto a que nadie querrá ir contigo ya que eres todo un pervertido- Le contesto Zoro.

-Temo que perderás tu apuesta aquí y ahora- Dijo Sanji levantando de la silla- Mi querida Vivi ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta después del partido?.

-Claro que si- Contesto Vivi inmediatamente con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-¡EN SERIO IRAS CON EL PERVERTIDO!- Se sorprendieron todos.

-Si pero solo como amigos- Dijo Vivi.

-Bueno ya que Sanji invito a Vivi creo que los del ultimo año debemos permanecer unidos, ¿Robin te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta?- Hablo Franky.

-Por su puesto que si- Le contesto Robin.

-Bueno al parecer solo faltan ustedes tres por conseguir pareja-Dijo Sanji señalando a Chopper, Zoro, Usopp y Luffy.

-Shishishishi - Se rio Luffy.

-Bueno… Nos vemos a la hora del partido- Les dijo Zoro poniendo de pie.

-Creo que no iré a la fiesta- Dijo cabizbajo Chopper.

-¿Por que no iras?- Le pregunto Vivi.

-Nadie querrá ir al baile conmigo soy menor que las chicas de mi curso- Contesto Chopper.

-Y por que no invitas a una chica de tu edad- Le Dijo Vivi tratando de animarlo.

-Vivi tiene razón puede invitar a una de tu edad- La apoyo Robin.

-Esta bien creo que probare- Se animo Chopper.

-Bueno creo que iré a la biblioteca antes del partido tengo que terminar un trabajo- Dijo Robin poniendo de pie- Nos vemos esta noche Franky- Le guiño el ojo a su amigo.

-Bueno yo también me voy - Dijo Usopp- Tengo que hablar con una amiga- Se puso de pie y se despidió con una seña con la mano.

-En ese caso voy a buscar a alguien - Dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa- Nos vemos.

-Superrrr Luffy nos vemos a la hora del partido - Le Dijo Franky también.

-Les parece si compramos unas papas o algo para compartir- Dijo Vivi a sus amigos que quedaban en la mesa.

-Yo iré por ellas mi querida Vivi- Le dijo Sanji- Mientras se ponía en pie para irse

Franky, Vivi y Chopper se quedaron esperando en la mesa a que Sanji volviera con las papas y siguieron hablando en la noche.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca se fue hacia su habitación quería seguir estudiando pero no podía concentrare por lo ocurrido con su pequeño dije a si que se quedo dormida mientras leía pero los golpes en la puerta de su habitación la despertaron, le pareció extraño que tocaran ya que sus compañeras tenían las llaves de la habitación y su hermana Nojiko le había enviado un mensaje en la mañana que estaría estudiando con un compañero de curso.

-Un momento enseguida abro- Dijo Nami mientras se ponía de pie y se areglba el vestido que traía puesto

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a Luffy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Nami- La saludo Luffy.

-H..Hola Luffy- Le Contesto Nami.

-Nami queria preguntarte algo.

-Si dime.

-Veras decidimos que hoy iríamos a la fiesta después del partido abra una fiesta el la piscina y hay que llevar pareja ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?.

-Por su puesto, a que hora es- Contesto Nami emocionada parecía que se le había olvidado de su dije perdido.

-Esta bien si quieres puedes venir a ver el partido o si quieres vendré a buscarte después del partido como a las ocho de la noche.

-No te preocupes Luffy se en donde queda la piscina no me voy a perder.

-Esta bien entonces te esperare en la entrada de la piscina.

-De acuerdo entonces nos vemos en la noche- Dijo la Chica despidiendo con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

La dicha la imbatida se tiro a su cama de la emoción y abrazo su almohada no sabia por que estaba tan contenta Luffy le parecía sin duda un chico cálido y especial pero no se sentía atraída por el hasta ahora.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Después de la biblioteca decidido ir a la cafetería para almorzar tranquilamente, pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por uno de sus ¨ amigos ¨.

-Hola jefe ¿vas a hacer parte del equipo de los de ultimo año en el partido?- Pregunto Penguin. P

-or su puesto que no- Respondió tranquilamente Law para después tomar un rollo de sushi de su plato.

-Esta bien eso nos dará ventaja en el partido jajaajajajaja - Dijo Penguin para luego reírse.

-...…- Law no contesto nada al comentario de Penguin quien había tomado haciendo en frente de el.

-¿Es en serio no participaras?, me imagino que no iras a la fiesta después del partido en la piscina, todos los de ultimo y penúltimo año irán a la fiesta.

-Y dime ¿a que hora es?...- Dijo Law con un poco de interés.

-¿El partido o la fiesta? Ambos - Contesto con seriedad.

-Pues el partido a las cuatro y la fiesta a las ocho.

-Tal ves vaya a los dos- Law dejo su comida a un lado recogido sus cosas, para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse en dirección a la cancha de futbol, dejando a su amigo en la mesa muy confundido.

Al llegar a la cancha se encontró con la mayoría de chicos de ultimo año, en donde se encontraba uno de sus amigos, se acerco a el grupo para hablar con el capitán y preguntarle si todavía podía sumarse al equipo.

-Estas bromeando jajajajajajajaja- Le dijo un chico pecoso de pelo negro.

-Sabia cual seria tu respuesta- Hablo con seguridad Law.

-Los uniformes están por aya- Señalo el chico pecoso de pelo negro.

-Sabes que sin mi no podrás vencer a tu hermanito Ace- Le dijo Law mientras iba a buscar el uniforme.

-No te creas la gran cosa Trafalgar no eres tan indispensable como crees tengo muy buenos jugadores en mi equipo- Contesto Ace.

-...….- Law no dijo nada solo se dirigió a buscar el uniforme.

Ace se quedo viendo a Law mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores para buscar el uniforme.

-Es un maldito arrogante, pero igual nos será útil- Dijo Ace.

-¿En que posición lo pondrás a jugar?- Pregunto Un chico moreno de cabello rubio.

-No lo se Marco, tengo que pensarlo- Respondió Ace.

-De seguro de que le daremos una buena paliza a tu pequeño hermanito - Dijo Marco.

-No te confíes el equipo del penúltimo año tiene muy buenos miembros y ademas de eso, nos hace falta Franky no se a presentado a la practica lo mas probable es que se presente como si nada a jugar en el partido de hoy- Contesto Ace.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado en especial de Sanji sus patadas son imparables- Agrego Marco.

-Si tienes mucha razón- Después de quedarse pensando unos minutos reacciono y grito para que todos se reunieran- BIEN EQUIPO ES HORA DE PRACTICAR. SI CAPITAN-Contestaron al unisono.

Después de unos minutos regreso con el uniforme de su curso puesto dispuesto a practicar y a tomar la posición que le designara Ace y luego de unas horas de practica ya estaban listos para el partido que comenzaría dentro de unas horas.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Todos se encontraban ya en los vestidores que estaban junto a la enorme cancha que tenia el internado, los once jugadores de cada equipo se encontraban compartiendo vestidores mientras se cambiaban, pero algo llamo la atención de los jugadores del equipo de ultimo año a si que hace se acerco a uno de ellos.

-Zoro es acaso que Luffy no piensa presentarse- Pregunto Ace.

-Tu sabes mejor que nadie como es Luffy y sabes que se presentara a ultima hora como siempre- Contesto Zoro sin darle importancia al comentario de Ace conocía perfectamente a Luffy y sabia como era a si que no se preocupaba demasiado.

En ese momento una voz conocida se escucho disculpándose por la tardanza.

-Perdón por la tardanza shishishishi- Se rio Luffy.

-Si ya estamos acostumbrados ahora cambiaste que dentro de cinco minutos comienza el partido- Le dijo Zoro.

-Si no pones atención en el partido te ganare fácil mente pequeño hermanito- Dijo Ace dándose media vuelta.

-Créeme Ace te vamos a patear el trasero- Respondió Luffy.

-Recuerda que también tengo muy buenos jugadores en mi equipo incluyendo a varios de tus amigos.

Ace solo se dio media vuelta y se fue a reunir con los jugadores de su equipo mientras tanto Luffy se cambiaba, pero mientras lo hacia olvido el dije que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón por alguna razón siempre lo guardaba para llevarlo a objetos perdidos pero terminaba haciendo alguna otra cosa, a si que cuando se quito el pantalón el dije se callo de su bolsillo y rodó por el piso de los vestidores hasta llegar a los pies de Law que justo se estaba amarrando los cordones de sus zapatos y vio el objeto brillante lo tomo y lo agarro.

-Pero que..- Dijo Law observado, pero en ese momento lo saco de sus pensamiento la voz de Ace.

-Law date prisa ya hicieron el llamado para entrar a la cancha- Le dijo Ace mientras se dirigía a la salida de los vestidores seguido del resto del equipo.

-..…- Law no dijo nada solo se dirigió a su casillero para guardar el dije en forma de mandarina que encontró.

Todos los jugadores de los dos equipos salieron a la cancha después de que termino se sonar el himno del internado se dio comienzo al partido, **el equipo de ultimo año era conformado por:** Portgas D Ace, Trafalgar D Water Law, Franky, Marco,Pauly, Kuro , Eustass Kid,Enel, X-Drake, Shachi y Lucci. **Mientras que el equipo del penultimo año estaba conformado por:** Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Bartolomeo, Waipa, Coby, kaku, Cavendish,Bellamy, killer, Basil Hawkins.

El partido estuvo muy reñido todo el tiempo ya que ambos contaban con jugadores muy buenos pero al final los del ultimo año salieron victoriosos.

-Buen partido hermanito- Se acerco Ace a Luffy para estrechar su mano.

-La próxima ves te venceré ya lo veras- Contesto este con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Iras esta noche verdad?- Pregunto Ace.

-Claro nos veremos en la piscina.

-Sabes que es con pareja verdad jajajajajaja- Se burlo Ace.

-Por su puesto que si, iré con una amiga- Después de esto Luffy se marcho.

-Vaya mi hermanito esta creciendo rápido- Dijo para si mismo Ace.

 **-ooOOoo-**

No habían podido ir a ver el partido ya que estaban ayudando a Nami a adelantar todo para poder ir a la fiesta en la piscina tranquilamente.

-Que bueno que terminamos a tiempo- Dijo Vivi para después soltar un suspiro.

-Yo creo que ya deberíamos arreglarnos para encontrarnos a tiempo con todos en la piscina- Les dijo Robin.

-Esta bien démonos prisa igual lo poco que me hace falta lo are mañana apenas despierte.

-¿Por cierto Nami quien te invito a la fiesta?- Pregunto curiosa Vivi.

-Etoo…Ettooo… Fue Luffy el me invito- Respondió Nami un poco ruborizada y con un tono de molestia mas que de vergüenza en su voz.

-¡LUFFY!- Dijeron las dos sorprendidas.

-¿Por que se sorprenden?- Pregunto Nami.

-Veras Nami, Luffy jamas a mostrado interes por una chica- Respondió Robin.

-Pero lo mas seguro es que vayamos solo como amigos- Dijo Nami seriamente.

-Si claro- Le dijo Vivi con un tono sarcástico.

-Bueno ya vasta lo mejor será que nos comencemos a arreglar.

Se metieron a la ducha por turnos primero Robin, después Nami y por ultimo Vivi, después de eso se empezaron a reglar se entre las tres escogieron lo que cada una se pondría, Robin se puso un short corto de jean con una camisa ancha blanca transparente y debajo de esta un bikini con lentejuelas plateadas, Vivi se puso un vestido corto rojo estampado con flores tropicales y por ultimo Nami se puso una falda de rallas blanca y azul turquesa hasta la cintura con una blusa por dentro escotada en la espalda.

 **-ooOOoo-**

Las estaban esperando n la entrada de la piscina mientras hablaban del partido Sanji y Luffy le decían a Franky que para la próxima se esforzaran mas y los derrotaran.

-Después de todo Luffy ¿a quien invitaste?- Pregunto Sanji mientras se sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca y sacudida sus cenizas.

-Pues a Nami- Dijo Luffy mientras se purgaba la nariz.

-Como que invitaste a mi dulce Namiswan- Dijo Sanji mientras lo levantaba de su camisa.

-Sanji solo la invite como amigos- contesto Luffy para calmarlo.

-Cálmate Sanji, Tu sabes como es Luffy- Le dijo Franky.

Sanji lo bajo y se tranquilizo un poco por lo que había dicho Franky cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de uno de sus amigos.

-Pensé que ya estarían adentro- Dijo Zoro.

-No estamos esperando a las chicas creo que pronto llegaran- Hablo Franky.

-Eto.. disculpa Zoro Creo que..- Hablo una chica de Pelo negro largo y anteojos.

-Pero quien es esta preciosidad- Dijo Sanji interrumpiendo a la chica que estaba apunto de decir algo.

-Para atrás pervertido- Se interpuso Zoro entre los dos.

-Vamos marimo es que no tienes modales presentamos a la bella señorita que te acompaña- Le guiño un ojo Sanji a la chica de pelo negro.

-Su nombre es Tashigi y esta conmigo en la clase de esgrima- La presento Zoro a sus amigos.

-Mucho Gusto- Sonrío Tashigi.

-Bueno solo faltan las chicas, Usopp y Chopper- Miro su reloj de pulsera Franky.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y llego Usopp junto con una chica de pelo rubio y ojos cafés, inmediatamente la presento con sus amigos al llegar.

-Hola chicos, les presento a mi amiga Kaya- Les dijo a todos Usopp- Somos amigos de la infancia kaya y yo somos del mismo pueblo.

-Hola hermosa Rubia- Le dijo Sanji.

-Por cierto chicos, Chopper no vendrá a la chica que invito no le dieron permiso ya que es de octavo año y no tienen permitido a estar hasta mas de las doce los fines de semana- Dijo Usopp ignorando a Sanji.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran Vivi, Nami y Robin e inmediatamente llegaron entraron a la fiesta ya la mayoría de los de ultimo y penúltimo grado estaban hay, saludaron a todos los demás, Luffy llevo a Nami para presentársela a su hermano pero al llegar se sorprendió al ver que el hermano de Luffy se encontraba conversando con su querida hermana Nojiko.

-Nojiko no me dijiste que vendrías a la fiestas- Le dijo Nami.

-Pues tu tampoco querida hermanita- Respondió Nojiko.

-Ya dejen de pelear chicas, ven Nojiko vamos a bailar- Dijo Ace tomando a Nojiko de la mano y llevándosela.

-¿Nami quieres que vaya por algo de comer?- Pregunto Luffy.

-No a si estoy bien Luffy, pero si tienes hambre puedes ir a comer algo.

-En serio ¿no te molesta que te deje un momento sola?

-No, Luffy esta bien solo te pido que no te demores demasiado- Dijo Nami con una gran sonrisa.

Un chico de cabello negro que estaba hablando con una chica de cabellos verdes largos observaba muy atento la escena cuando de repente su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya yo que me esforcé tanto por ponerme hermosa para ti primito- Dijo la chica de cabellos verdes.

-Deja de decir tonterías Monet- Contesto Law de mala gana.

-Si tanto te gusta entonces ve hablarle- Se burlo Monet.

-¿Quieres dejar de fastidiarme Monet?- Dijo Law para luego ponerse en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Nami.

Estaba mirando hacia la piscina por mas que quería pasarla bien a su mente venia la preocupación por su queridísimo dije de mandarina y eso no la dejaba tranquila, de repente una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya que sorpresa señorita Nami.

-Hola- Saludo Nami.

-Se ve muy bonita esta noche.

-Muchas gracias- Contesto con indiferencia.

-Lastima que tengas una mirada llena de angustia, por lo que veo no has encontrado lo que buscabas esta mañana.

-Tienes razón…- Después de esto suspiro- La verdad que lo que perdí no puedo remplazarlo, tiene un gran significado para mi.

-Ya veo… y dime ahora si me dirás de que se trata.

-Cuando Bellemere me adopto yo era tan solo una bebe y ese día ella me regalo una delgada cadena con un pequeño dije con forma de mandarina, pero ahora no lo encuentro por ninguna parte y la verdad es que es muy importante para mi- Dijo mientras miraba hacia el piso

Cuando Nami termino de hablar levanto la miraba y vio el pequeño dije que Law sostenía con dos dedos frente a su cara.

-¿Pero como?- Pregunto Nami mientras tomaba el dije.

-Lo encontre y lo guarde en mi bolsillo pensaba llevarlo el lunes a objetos perdidos.

-Muchas gracias Trafalgar- Le agradeció Nami para después darle un fuerte abrazo que no fue correspondido, después de eso guardo bien el dije en un pequeño bolsillo del bolso que traía.

-De nada - Dijo secamente Law.

-Sabes, no se como agradecerte tu solo pide lo que quieras -Nami sonrío.

-…. Quizás en otro momento- Le dijo Law- Bueno señorita Nami hay viene su pareja- Señalo a Luffy que venia caminando hacia ellos mientras agitaba una de sus manos en señal de saludo.

-Buen juego el de hoy Torao- Hablo Luffy al llegar- Pero la próxima patearemos su trasero.

-Soñar no cuesta nada Luffy- Contesto Law.

-Shishishishishi ya lo veras- Se rió Luffy.

-Bueno me tengo que ir mi prima me esta esperando- Aclaro Law mientras señalaba a la chica de cabello verde.

-Nos vemos Torao- Se despidió Luffy.

-Muchas gracias nuevamente Trafalgar- Volvió a decir Nami.

-De nada- Dijo Law, para después dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Monet.

Después de que Law se marcho Luffy y Nami siguieron hablando amenamente, Nami se veía mas contenta ya que había recuperado su precioso dije.

-Luffy, ¿te gustaría ir a meter los pies un rato en la piscina?- Le pregunto Nami.

-Shishishishi Por supuesto que si- Respondió Luffy

Los dos se dirigieron a la orilla de la piscina se quitaron las sandalias y metieron los pies en el agua.

-Nami sabes, creo que no te lo dije antes pero te ves muy bonita.

-Muchas gracias Luffy- Dijo sonrojándose levemente- Gracias por hacerme invitado.

-Claro que no tienes que agradecerme por que somos amigos verdad.

-Si Luffy, somos amigos- Le sonrío Nami, al voltear la mirada se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban atentamente y se empezó a sentir un poco nerviosa -" ¿pero que me esta pasando por que me pongo nerviosa? "- Pensó Nami.

-Sucede algo Nami ¿te sientes mal?- Pregunto Luffy.

-No, no te preocupes Luffy no es nada- Respondió Nami con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta bien- Luffy se la quedo mirando directo a los ojos y sin saber por que empezó a ruborizare y sentirse un poco nervioso, esto era una sensación nueva para el.

Siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo muy tarde y no se percataron que la mayoría se había marchado ya a sus habitaciones a si que Luffy se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Nami para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos ya es muy tarde- Dijo Luffy.

-Venga Luffy no es muy tarde a ademas mira nuestros amigos todavía esta bailando- Dijo Nami señalando a las parejas que se encontraban bailando.

-Esta bien si quieres podemos irnos a sentar a otro lado sino los pies se me van a poner como pasa shishishishi- Se rió Luffy.

-Esta bien jejejejeje.

Luffy y Nami se dirigieron a un par de sillas que se encontraban vacías en donde siguieron su conversación entre risas y charlas no se dieron cuenta de que un chico de cabello negro los miraba atentamente.

-Law tengo sueño ya me quiero ir- Se quejo Monet.

-Si quieres puedes irte nadie te obliga a quedarte aquí- Contesto Law.

-Ya deja de ser tan tonto si no quieres que pase nada entre esos dos has algo no te quedes como un tonto mirando desde aquí.

-No se de que hablas - Dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Como quieras , pero yo me marcho estoy cansada .

-Esta bien vámonos.

-No tienes que marcharte si no quieres jajajajajaja- Se burlo Monet.

-¿Quieres callarte de una ves?.

-Ya no te molestes, pero en serio ya me quiero ir a dormir.

-Esta bien vámonos- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Se dirigió a la salida seguido de Monet y volteo a echar un ultimo vistazo a la pareja que seguía riendo y hablando, tendría que cobrare el favor mas pronto de lo que creía.

 **Notas de autor:**

Este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo no sabia como hacer que Luffy perdiera el dije y que Law lo encontrara, en el próximo capitulo habrá un primer beso de que pareja será buajajaja, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, la semana que viene subiré tres capítulos de Me perteneces, pensaba hacerlo este fin de semana pero es mi cumpleaños a si que no podré por que mis amigos y familia quieren celebrar todo el fin de semana.

 **Hanasho:** Gracias por dejar Review no sabes lo feliz que me haces no te preocupes que habrá muchos capítulos mas como dije en el primer capitulo esta historia tendrá unos cuarenta capitulo.


End file.
